


Самый маленький сельдерей

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, POV - Food, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: О путешествии с Пятым Доктором с точки зрения сельдерея.





	Самый маленький сельдерей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Littlest Celery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763569) by [TheRothwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRothwoman/pseuds/TheRothwoman). 



Когда-то давным-давно в одной далёкой-далёкой стране под названием Кастровалва стояла корзинка, полная сельдереев. Сельдереи в ней были разные - большие и маленькие, толстые и тонкие, зеленые, словно изумруд и зеленые, словно морская пена, с листьями полными и мягкими и с листьями тонкими и дрожащими на ветру. Но был среди них сельдерей меньше всех остальных сельдереев.

Самый маленький сельдерей. 

Сельдереи рассказывали друг другу о том, что случится с ними.

\- Я слышал, они режут нас на части и засовывают в салат, – степенно сказал большой и грузный сельдерей с жесткими зелеными листьями.

\- Я слышал, они привязывают нас над дверными проемами, чтобы заставить людей целоваться, – мечтательно протянул тонкий светло-зеленый сельдерей.

\- Я слышал, они растирают нас в кашицу и дают потом больным людям, которые не могут есть, – важно заявил полный сельдерей с очень умным видом.

Самый маленький сельдерей не выдержал. – А я слышал, они носят нас на своей одежде, чтобы им сопутствовала удача! 

Все остальные сельдереи посмотрели на него с презрением.

\- Мечтатель! – пробурчал большой сельдерей.

\- Ах, если бы! – вздохнул тонкий сельдерей.

\- Да, ты совершенно свихнулся! – сказал полный сельдерей и обидно засмеялся.

Маленький сельдерей погрустнел, но также как и всем остальным, ему очень хотелось узнать, что случится с ними. Ждать им оставалось совсем недолго.

\- Что это?

\- Куда они забирают нас?

\- Думаю, это называется “банкетный зал”.

Высокие сельдереи выглядывали за края корзинки и рассказывали остальным о том, что видят.

\- Здесь еда!

\- И люди! Новые люди!

Сельдереи разволновались. Новые люди означали, что сельдереи наконец узнают, что случится с ними. Маленький сельдерей дрожал от радостного нетерпения. Рука нависла над корзинкой: рука человека. Она схватила полного сельдерея, того самого, что насмехался над маленьким сельдереем. 

\- Хаха! – сказал полный сельдерей. – Они выбрали меня первым! 

Но его хвастовство длилось недолго. Маленький сельдерей в ужасе смотрел на то, как рука поднесла полного сельдерея ко рту человека… И от сельдерея откусили приличный кусок. О, как громко полный сельдерей кричал и выл от боли! Остальные сельдереи тотчас ударились в панику. Их всех съедят! Вот, что случится с ними! Их не повесят над дверными проемами. Их не используют в медицине. 

Их не будут носить на одежде.

Один за другим, сельдереи были съедены. Сначала самые большие, потом те, что поменьше. Каждого сельдерея, кого когда-либо знал маленький сельдерей, съели у него на глазах. Пока он не остался совсем один. Самый маленький сельдерей был очень напуган. В любой момент должны были съесть и его. Рука прокралась внутрь корзинки и маленький сельдерей обреченно замер. Вот все и закончилось. 

Но оказалось, что нет.

Сельдерей огляделся вокруг и обнаружил, что находится у человека в кармане. Зачем человек засунул сельдерея в карман? Он был хорошим человеком и пожалел маленького сельдерея? Или просто хотел съесть его позже? Маленький сельдерей просидел в темном кармане много часов и услышал много странного. Люди кричали, люди бегали, люди говорили о паутине и гобелене. И, наконец, сельдерея вытащили из кармана. С помощью волшебства его прикрепили к бежевому отвороту. 

Маленький сельдерей очутился за пределами Кастровалвы. 

Человек с маленьким сельдереем на отвороте привел трех своих друзей к синей будке. Интересно зачем, подумал маленький сельдерей. Они никак не могли поместиться все внутрь. Но они поместились, потому что будка внутри оказалась намного больше, чем снаружи.

И желание маленького сельдерея стало сбываться. О, сколько всего чудесного он увидел! Танцоров древних времен места под названием “Земля”, гигантских змеиных монстров, стены, что не были стенами, игры, в которых люди отбивали красные мячики и улыбались, высоких людей – роботов, металлические треугольники, парящие в небе, родную планету хорошего человека, который носил его на своей одежде, стариков, разговаривающих с кристаллами в пустыне, людей, которые взрывались, когда касались друг друга, и смертельную космическую тюрьму. Так много-много интересных вещей, так много-много приключений. Друзья хорошего человека приходили и уходили, а один из них даже умер, из-за чего всем было очень грустно. 

Постепенно маленький сельдерей состарился. Цвет его изменился от насыщенной зелени лесов до болезненно-бледного, а листья увяли и стали сухими и ломкими. Если его так до сих пор и не съели, то теперь никто бы на него уже и не позарился, и он был счастлив.

В один прекрасный день хороший человек пробрался на корабль, летящий прямо в космосе, чтобы спасти одного из своих новых друзей. Они зашли в одну из комнат и все в ней казалось знакомым маленькому сельдерею. Много людей, столы с едой... это должно быть был банкетный зал. Хороший человек подошел к одному из столов с едой и остановился прямо перед вазочкой с сельдереями. Он посмотрел на маленького сельдерея, а потом на вазочку. Из нее высунулся другой маленький сельдерей. Он выглядел напуганным. 

\- Помогите! – закричал он. – Что случится со мной?

Хороший человек открепил старого сельдерея со своего отворота. Маленький сельдерей посмотрел на нового маленького сельдерея и сказал. 

\- Не бойся. Ты увидишь вселенную.


End file.
